


暂停

by Asteraster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 差不多在莱纳回到马莱，并还没有遇到艾伦的某个时间点
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 10





	暂停

莱纳盯着头顶的煤油灯，火光在寒冷的空气中舞动。他熟练地推开一扇门，拐进斑驳的门檐。这下连最后的光亮也消失了，浑浊的空气从肺中流进又流出，莱纳整理了下制服，他要去寻找一位女士。

黑暗是拥挤的，莱纳时不时踢到什么东西。他对这里并不熟悉，大楼中的住客观察着新的闯入者，窃窃私语，交换着意见。有人来扯他的衣角，可是莱纳口袋空空，在来这里之前，他把所有硬币掏出来，在桌上摆成一排。放在最后的是一块口香糖，是贾碧不知道从哪里带来塞在他手心里的。此刻，他只带着一只不够满的酒瓶。有人这么告诉他，这栋贫民窟中有一个人，找到他，给他一杯酒，就能换回一个预言。莱纳不知道自己要一个预言有什么用，他没有任何好奇心了，但他还是出现了在这里，在恶臭的空气中期望一个答案。

楼内的空间比想象中要大，或许是昏暗和真菌般肆意生长的铺位与隔断让他难以辨别方向。莱纳想起战壕，同样地逼仄，散发着恶臭。地上散落着书，扑克牌，甚至还有口琴。人们把自己的生活丢在泥土里，冲向战场，然后消失不见。他意识到需要找人问路，于是从黑暗里拽出一个身影，告诉他自己要找那个能做出预言的人。对方是个年轻人，似乎被他捏痛了，飞快地跑开。莱纳追上去，年轻人向下爬了几层楼，从一间废弃的大厅中穿过，最后停在一面立墙边。墙后是另一处聚集点，一小群人在围着一只点燃的铁桶取暖。在火光即将消失的边界处，年轻人弯下腰，在另一个人耳边说了些什么，又抬起手指了指莱纳。

莱纳知道自己找到了预言者。他把怀里的酒拿出来，想要倒进预言者身前的银杯。

“你看不到吗，她要死了。”年轻人伸出一只手阻止莱纳。

莱纳不明所以，他仔细地观察预言者。对方将自己包裹在一块破旧的帆布中，靠着墙，坐在一块席子上，没有什么呼吸的起伏，几乎看不出是一个人类。莱纳半蹲下来，惊讶地看到兜帽下是金色的长发。预言者感受到了来客，抬起头注视着莱纳。那是一张女孩的脸，然而却疲惫，无精打采，显然过多的酒精消耗掉了她。女孩看见了莱纳手中的酒瓶，伸手去取。莱纳急忙向后退，脚步不稳跌坐在地上。

“她一直是这个样子吗？”莱纳问年轻人。

“对，她是个喜欢说胡话的酒鬼，你们这些绝望的人只是纵容了她。”年轻人咬牙切齿。

“我不是这个意思……”

莱纳低着头，看着女孩将整个身子向前挪动，她的两条腿已经完全萎缩了。

“算了，就算没有你们，她也会去找酒喝的，事情可能变得更糟。”年轻人将预言者扶回靠着墙的姿势，他的动作突然变得很吃力，“你是来问她什么的。”

“我……不知道。”莱纳突然发现年轻人一条裤腿下面是空荡荡的，可刚刚不正是整个人带他一路向下来到这里吗。

年轻人笑了出来，一直藏在头发下面的眼睛露出来，是一团溃烂的血肉。“这倒是很新鲜。”他说，“她还剩最后一口气，酒精能让她更轻松点。你想不想看看她究竟能否道出真言。”

“不，我不是……”莱纳想辩驳，又觉得哑口无言。他想否定什么呢，他难道不是听信了关于预言的事情才来到这里的吗。他把这个想象得很简单，一杯酒换一个答案。可如果是用一个女孩的生命来换呢，哪怕对方看上去心甘情愿。毕竟所有人都是这样做的，那些称赞预言灵验的人，从来没有提起预言者是一个成瘾的女孩。他总是把事情想象的太简单了，如果亚妮在这里，她一定会大笑。那种神经质的笑声，莱纳一开始觉得刺耳又夸张。但是现在他明白了，事情就是这样，要么嘲笑它，要么死在它面前。

“其他人也是这么做的吗。”莱纳问。

“差不多吧。尤弥尔会把酒喝下去，然后说点什么，那些人就会离开。其实她完全清醒的时间很少，无论是不是酒精的缘故，不过似乎没人在乎。”

“所以其他人都得到了预言。”

年轻人点了点头，“如果你非要这样想的话，是的。”他帮女孩把兜帽向后拉了一点，“而且据他们说，那些预言都应验了。”

女孩又一次伸手去取莱纳攥在手中的酒瓶，力气大得惊人，丝毫不像一个垂危的人。莱纳试图与之对抗，他将女孩推倒在地，一只手按住女孩的肩膀。火光照不到地方传来惊呼声，但没有人过来阻止他。与自己的意志相左，莱纳意识到，在慌乱中他反而正试图将酒倒进女孩嘴中。求求你，喝下去。他在心中乞求。每个人都轻而易举地做到了，除了他。莱纳不明白事情为什么总是这样，为什么对他而言总是如此艰难。大部分酒洒在了女孩的脸上，她开始呛咳，脸颊被烧红。莱纳像被这颜色烫到，抽手将酒瓶丢开。“来帮帮她！”他抬起头，向年轻人求助，又低下头，默默哭泣起来。他难道不知道答案吗，答案就是他低劣生活的本质，他固有的冷漠和孤独无援的感觉，无法对事物做出正确的判断，无法真正存在。他就像在路上的遇到的动物一样——警惕、不宽恕、没有耐心、没有愿望。他不需要任何预言也已经知道了，亚妮被困在地下室里，贝尔托特死了，马塞尔死了。艾伦，至于艾伦……

莱纳抬起头，年轻人绿色的眼睛如同嵌在黑夜里的一颗钉子。女孩突然攥紧莱纳的手，和所有将死之人一样，皮肤冰冷滑腻。莱纳握过太多这样的手，他发现每个人在死前都会流汗，因为每个人都会在最后一刻认识到自己是白白死去。

“你又回到这里了。”女孩看着莱纳，挣扎着想要坐起来吻一下对方的脸，但是失败了，只好双手紧紧抓住莱纳的胳膊。这一刻显得无比漫长，被攥住的地方像被切开一样疼痛，那双手刚好按在一块伤疤上，是艾伦在训练时无意中留下的。

“是啊，我无处可去。”莱纳回答，同时环顾四方。他现在明白了，自己又回到了道路中。远处烤火的两个人的身影变得可以辨识了，一男一女，身高差别很大，都穿着调查军团的制服。“抱歉，你不应该和我回来的。”他对尤弥尔说。

“算了，反正最后我们还是到了同一个地方。”尤弥尔拍了拍莱纳。她不再是一个小女孩的样子了，头发变回了黑色，脸上有一些雀斑，“或许你来得太早了些。”她看上去还是很虚弱，但是那层灰败的颜色已经从她的脸上消失了。艾伦从她的身后走过来，蹲在莱纳面前，把一只拐横过来撑在身前。他的腿让他做这个动作有点困难。

莱纳颤抖着去摸艾伦空荡荡的眼眶，疤痕纠结，但是却温暖干燥。

“是我……造成的吗？”

艾伦发出一声轻蔑的笑声，“这是战斗的结果。”他说，从眼眶中取出什么东西交到莱纳手中，“不要自作多情了。”

莱纳紧紧攥着，指节发白，指甲嵌进掌心，几乎感觉不到手心里的事物。他猜那是一颗子弹，又像一枚瓶盖或是一颗心。到最后他也不敢打开看一看，只是沉溺于紧握带来的疼痛中，他只能记住这个。把痛苦握进手里，握得发热，好像这样就能看清究竟死是怎么到来的一样。

“结局……是怎样的，有人得偿所愿吗？”莱纳突然想起自己是为那个预言而来的，他现在知道要问什么了。或许一切都已经发生，他又一次错过了，迟钝的莱纳布朗，无法在正确的时间站出来做点什么。

“这就是预言本身。”艾伦站起来，他的身上冒出热气，缓缓盖过伤疤，“我们会再见的，莱纳。”他走回人群中。莱纳看向那个前一刻还被用来取暖的铁桶，火焰已经熄灭，旁边空无一人。贫民窟的寒冷重新包裹著他，有人扶着他的肩膀在哭，他发现自己抱着那个女孩，呼吸已经停止，金发黯淡，嘴角有淤青。他慌忙站起来，将女孩递给旁边的一位妇人，人们转而去安慰那位丧女的母亲。莱纳捡起已经倒空的酒瓶，银杯已经不见了，他确认了下自己的臂章，系好制服的扣子，悄悄沿着来时的路走出了大楼。外面已经是第二天的清晨，温暖多雾，他悄悄关上身后的门，没有被任何人发现，如同没有任何人受到伤害。

END


End file.
